The Poem of Vinland
|details = Remember that girl Olga? Well, she's started telling the saga again. They say that she now tells it in front of the Church or in the square where children gather, rather than at the Tavern like before. Anyway, the girl has a request for you and wants you to go visit her. Required at step 9: |fameAdv = 60,000 |step1 = /Role/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Vinland was the battlefield of the Vikings... An interpretation worthy of a viking. If the fate of a viking man was to continue to fight on the field of battle, then it was the fate of a viking woman to hold his hearth for him. I still cannot take pride in this blood of mine, but perhaps my brother will change that. I look forward to that day. |step2 = /A Message/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ I called you here to tell you one thing about Vinland. When i gave a clue for finding Vinland, I mentioned the clue that had been passed down in our family, "Two Livestock will guide you to strength". I now believe this refers to the Norse god Thor. |step3 = /Thor, God of Lighting/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ In the legends of Thor, he rides a chariot pulled by two goats named Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Thor is also the strongest of the Norse Gods. In addition, Snorri's name includes meanings for both strength and battle. Two Livestock will guide to strength. It can only be referring to Thor. |step4 = /Back to the Goats/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Most of the Vikings followed the Norse gods, so perhaps that was just something to make it easy to remember. But just maybe, the reason the silver never tarnished was because it was made of the same heavenly metal as Mjolnir. It may be worth it to take another 2 goats back to that place. |step5 = /The Start of a New Saga/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ Ha ha, such an imagination. Sounds like the start of a new Vinland Saga. Well, I do believe that the image of Thor was used deliberately. He had a tie with the common folk and perhaps it was meant to help those people return to their agricultural roots. |step6 = /The Pendant of Mjolnir/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ In fact, you can find pendants with Mjolnir engraven on them all over this area. The funny thing is that those pendants are made of metal, but do not show that many signs of deterioration. Similar indeed to that headpiece and armor. |step7 = /Something Strange/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ And there is one more strange thing. This land is not cut off from other lands, but it doesn't receive many visitors. But the forge doesn't really look like it hasn't been used in a long time. Perhaps Thor really does protect this land. |step8 = 2/The Adventure Ends/Cape of Vinland/Camp Site/ I look up at the blue Vinland skies and think about this adventure. It seems to me that the Strength the 2 goats led me to isn't Thor, but Thorfinn's son, Snorri. The twists of fate are strange. Who could have known a descendant of the same name would find this place and strive to clear the viking name. |step9 = 2/Met by Goats/Cape of Vinland/Camp Site/ When you look closely, the goats are both wearing Mjolnir pendants. "Viking, those with the power not to hurt, are the true warriors". "I shall protect this land, so that it becomes a land of peace". The goats have disappeared...///Goats/2/ |stepfinal = Last Investigations/Cape of Vinland/near Cross Grave/ I worry about the missing goats but I am more intrigued by the "I" referred to on the pendants of Mjolnir. Did someone truly visit this land in the near past? If I search the area, perhaps I can find something with clues to his identity. I will look. |discoXP = 1360 |cardXP = 680 |reportXP = 390 |reportfame = 160 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Mjolnir |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The circle of the world/Search/3/Archaeology/5/// |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Cape of Vinland |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}